Fantômes
by Aerian Lalwende
Summary: Nino aime Aiba. Ils sont inséparables depuis des années. Mais Aiba lui est amoureux de Shô Sakurai, le prof de droit de sa fac et en bon ami il s'empêche d'y interférer...Première raison à son amour impossible. La deuxième étant sa mort il y a 10 ans.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci n'est pas ma première fiction, mais je pense que si je me lance dans le postage d'une fiction avec trop de chapitre maintenant vous attendrez longtemps pour la suite x) Alors je poste cet OS en 4 parties.

Chapitre partie porte le nom d'une chanson d'un membre d'Arashi, je vous conseille de les écouter sur youtube, elles sont excellentes (*^^*)

* * *

><p><span>1ère Partie<span> = **Konseki** (_Ninomiya Kazunari_)

_Grrr fait chier ! Le quai de gare était bondé, je ne trouvais aucun endroit où être enfin seul. Je m'avançais en essayant d'esquiver les passants pressés, me faisant bousculer sans ménagement. Personnes ne se retournait pour s'excuser. Personne ne faisait attention à moi. Je pouvais au moins m'estimer heureux que personne ne se retourne pour m'insulter, comme beaucoup l'aurait fait quelques jours encore avant._

_Un petit garçon habillé en espèce de scout me fonça dessus sans une once d'hésitation et ne se rendit compte de rien lorsqu'il me traversa, poursuivant sa course jusque dans les bras de sa mère. Même les gosses m'ignorent, génial. Je soupirai et donnai un coup de pied dans un caillou qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, m'arrachant un sifflement rageur._

~** Sumire o mitsume kono hana kirei …** ~

"C'était au moment de ma première colo. Je venais de rentrer en train et j'attendais mes parents qui s'étaient surement perdu en chemin. J'étais en train de faire le singe avec un de mes camarades de primaire dont les parents n'étaient pas là non plus."

~ **Demo itsuka wa kareru no ne ...** ~

_Je regardais la voie du train, pensif. Si je m'y installais, j'y serais enfin seul, personne ne se risquerait à y aller ... Mais bon se faire écraser par un train entier tous les quarts d'heures ne me tentait pas non plus tellement. _

_Doucement, je me laissais quitter le sol et flotter dans les airs. Le seul truc sympa dans ma condition, personne ne venait me déranger dans mes nuages. Je m'assis sur le toit de la gare pour regarder les passants qui attendaient leur train._

_Je vis brusquement un visage familier parmi des têtes assises sur un banc. Mon meilleur ami ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme ... Je glissai jusqu'a lui et m'aperçus qu'il était accompagné par cet espèce de porc qui lui servait de camarade de classe. Celui-ci discutait avec lui gaiement, comme si rien ne s'était passe quelques semaines plus tôt. Je ne semblais pas le seul énervé de son comportement, car Shô se releva brusquement, le visage rouge._

_-Tamaki, sérieusement, laisse-moi tranquille !_

_-Rho, fit-t-il en se relevant à son tour, tu ne vas pas continuer à faire ta tête des mauvais jours, ça fait 3 semaines qu'il est mort, l'enterrement s'est parfaitement déroulé, faut oublier maintenant, tu ne peux pas le garder en tête toute ta ..._

~ **Toki wa yuugure shu ni majiwaru to …** ~

"Mon copain se cassa d'un coup la gueule en m'affirmant avoir vu quelqu'un apparaître puis disparaître sur l'autre quai de gare. J'étais déjà mort de trouille rien qu'a l'entendre, ma famille avait toujours eut des réactions bizarres a l'apparition d'esprits."

~ **Minamo ni futari nokoshite … **~

_Un hurlement le prit alors que je souriais, victorieux. Shô le fixait étonné._

_-Quoi ?_

_-J'lai vu ! Ninomiya-kun ! Derrière toi !_

_Mon ami se tourna dans ma direction. Peine perdu, j'avais déjà disparu. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres tandis que Shô roulait des yeux en soupirant de lassitude._

~ **Kage wa kage o kasanete … **~

"Surmontant ma peur, je me retournais et le vit. Il flottait dans les airs, derrière deux personnes. Il semblait triste et seul ... Nan rigole pas c'est vrai ! Et me connaissant la suite est déjà prévisible ..."

~** Hitotsu ni naru no o osorete … **~

_-Tamaki, tu l'as dit toi-même, il est mort._

_-Mais il était la j'te jure ! Tout blanc, il flottait dans les airs et se foutait de m ... GYAAAH !_

_Il tomba par terre en me fixant. J'en fus surpris, je n'avais rien fait pour apparaître cette fois. Quand je vis Shô regarder derrière moi la même expression sur le visage, je me retournai et aperçu enfin la cause de leur terreur._

~** Kizuku no ga ososhi to …** ~

"Bah oui voilà j'ai voulu l'aider ... Je suis descendu du quai et suis parti sur les rails pour aller le rejoindre. Sauf que c'était quand même moi quoi ..."

~ **Minamo ni hitori ...** ~

_Un jeune garçon venait de tomber sur la voie, son pied coince dans les rails. A une dizaine de mètres de la, le train arrivait. Je regardai le visage de mon ami pétrifié, et pris ma décision. Pas question qu'il n'assiste a cette scène une deuxième fois._

~ **Ano hi umeta kokoro no tane wa** ~

~ **Hatsuka sugi mebukimashita** ~

~ **Sugata katachi chigaedo kawaranu ai … **~

-...Et à ce moment-là, Sakurai-sensei est arrivé et m'a sorti de la juste avant que le train nous écrase !

-Wah, bailla Ichigo, tu en as de la chance, être sauvé par notre prof de droit, tu pourrais arrêter de nous la raconter à chaque fois qu'on sort de ses cours s'il te plait ?

-T'y connais rien Ichi, railla Niikori des étoiles pleins les yeux. Le fait que Masaki ait suivit l'homme de ses rêves jusqu'a l'université montre a quel point son amour est grand !

Aiba s'empourpra et agita ses mains devant lui.

-T'y es pas Nii, c'est pas de l'amour c'est de l'admiration, rien de plus !

-Et qu'il le reconnaisse même pas lui-même montre a quel point sa débilite est adorable, pallia-t-elle en lui sautant dessus pr l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ichigo grogna et ramassa le sac que la jeune fille avait laisse tomber puis se remit en marche, suivit des deux autres.

-N'empêche peut importe le nombre de fois où tu la raconte, y a toujours un point qui me turlupine.

-Ah ? Fit Masaki en jouant avec Niikori.

-Le fantôme, il est passe à la trappe dans ton histoire. Il est passé où ?

Aiba s'arrêta et fixa un point imaginaire à sa droite, un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'il tentait de dissimuler.

-Ah ça ... Disons que ça devait être mon imagination héhé~ ...

- Masaki tu ne sais pas mentir.

-Bah en fait ...

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase en m'apercevant enfin. Son visage s'éclaira d'un plus grand sourire et il se tourna vers ses amis.

-On se revoit demain, j'ai quelque chose à faire !

Puis il parti en courant vers moi en sortant son portable, sous les yeux à peine surpris de ses amis. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il leur faisait le coup.

Je m'approchais de lui en sifflotant.

-Alors comme ca je sors de ton imagination ?

- Je ne vais pas leur dire que je t'ai trouve devant ma porte d'entrée en larmes non plus. Sinon sa fait combien de temps que t'es la ?

-...J'm'ennuyais ...

-T'étais la depuis le début du cour de droit donc. T'aurai pu me prévenir !

Je lui fis un grand sourire goguenard.

-En prenant possession d'un des élèves pour aller embrasser ton professeur chéri ?

Le résultat ne manqua pas, il me tira la langue en s'empourprant.

-J'suis sûr que tu ne peux pas le faire !

-Oh ça, t'en sais rien mon petit Aiba-chan ...

-Tu l'as jamais fait de toute façon.

Oh que si je l'ai fais, mais pas question que tu le sache mon coco. Je préfère ne pas imaginer la tête que tu feras à ce moment-là ...

Je plane un peu plus en hauteur et me dirige vers sa maison sans l'attendre, sous son regard surpris. Là, je me pose et m'assois face à la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard il me rejoint, tout sourire. Je le remercie mentalement de ne pas me poser de questions et me redresse.

-Je rappelle à Monsieur le fantôme qu'il peut traverser les portes ...

Il me fait un sourire moqueur qui ne lui va pas du tout. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de me foutre de moi, nan mais ho !

-Je rappelle à Monsieur l'humain que c'est le fantôme qui lui a appris à ouvrir et fermer ces mêmes portes.

-Hurmf.

Il sort les clefs de sa poche et la tourna dans la serrure afin d'ouvrir la porte. Nous entrons à l'intérieur et il s'affala sur le canapé.

-Ah, y a pas à dire, avoir son propre appart' c'est génial.

-Sûr, tes parents allaient finir par te croire fou à force de parler tout seul.

-A qui la faute hein ?

Il ricana me balança un oreiller qui me traversa la tête.

-Hey ! M'écriai-je en lui fonçant dessus pour le frapper.

Évidemment, je le traversai aussi et il se mit à rire.

-J'y crois pas, t'avais oublie ?

-Bah ... Avec toi j'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'être un fantôme alors ca m'est sorti de la tête un instant ...

Son sourire disparu aussitôt et il s'approcha de moi.

-Désolé Nino je ...

Je l'interrompis en souriant.

-C'est rien t'inquiète pas, on va pas regretter ma mort après 10 ans hein ...

-Hum ...

Il se rassit sur le fauteuil, la tête baissé. Je flottai jusqu'a lui, surpris.

-Aiba-chan ?

Aucune réponse. J'accrochai un peu plus de son visage pour constater que de grosses larmes remplissaient ses yeux habituellement si joyeux.

-Hé ? Aiba-chan, pourquoi tu pleure ?

Seul un gémissement me répondit. Avec délicatesse, je fis flotter la boite de mouchoir jusqu'a lui. Il en prit un et souffla un "merci" avant de s'essuyer les yeux et se moucher. Les bouts de tissus reprirent leur place et celui dans sa main glissa jusqu'a la poubelle. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose avec ce corps, c'en devenait frustrant dans ce genre de moment. Je m'assis à côté de lui et me concentrai. La seconde d'après, mon corps devint fluorescent et je pus le prendre dans mes bras. Il s'y logea en reniflant dans mon cou, cachant un hoquet de surprise. Mon corps restait toujours aussi froid que la glace, mais au moins je pouvais le toucher. C'était déjà ça.

Nous passâmes quelques secondes dans cette position, lui s'accrochant à l'illusion de mon corps enfin tactile, moi caressant ses cheveux souple, appréciant malgré moi ces contacts donc j'étais privé depuis trop longtemps.

-Ne, Aiba-chan ... Pourquoi tu pleure ?

-J'ai honte ... J'ai jamais réussit à regretter ta mort ... C'est égoïste mais ... On se serait jamais rencontré sinon ...

Je le regardai, interdit, avant de me mettre à rire. Lui, ayant peur d'avoir dit une bêtise, s'écarta de moi et se calla au fond du canapé.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte encore ? Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu ne peux pas regretter ma mort si tu ne m'as pas connu vivant.

-Oui ... Désolé ...

-Et arrête de t'excuser idiot !

J'avançais le poing et lui frappa doucement la tête.

-Aïeuh~ Méchant Nino.

-Pour une fois que je peux le faire ... Ah, c'est fini, constatai-je en voyant l'auréole doré disparaitre de mon corps. Ca aura duré un peu plus longtemps quand même.

-Bouh, j'voulais encore un câlin moi ...

-Rappelle-moi ton âge déjà !

-19 ... Et arrête de te marrer toi ! T'en à 28 toi !

-Officiellement je suis mort à 18 ans, donc tu es plus vieux que moi ...

-Jeunesse et beauté éternelle, y en a qui on de la chance ...

-Tu me trouve beau ?

Il piqua un fard et j'explosais de rire, il ne tarda pas me rejoindre, avant que son estomac ne se fasse entendre.

-Ah, Monsieur a faim ?

-J'ai pas mangé ce midi, j'avais oublié mon portefeuille ...

-Ce portefeuille ? Gloussai-je en faisant apparaître le morceau de plastique de derrière le canapé.

-...Nino, je te hais.

Je repartis dans un fou-rire tandis qu'il se levait sans plus de cérémonie en direction de la cuisine. Mais au moment où il voulu attraper la casserole, elle se colla au plafond, suivit de l'eau qui sorti du robinet et rempli celle-ci sans se soucier de la loi de l'apesanteur.

-Nino s'il te plait !

-Mais nan laisse, je vais me faire pardonner. Et puis faut que je m'entraîne. Tu veux des pâtes comment ?

-Bolo. Tu vas les faire cuire au plafond ou c'est juste pour pas que je m'y approche ?

-Les deux. Reviens avec moi, on va regarder un film.

Il revint vers moi et se rassit sur le canapé avant d'allumer la tv et de zapper sur les différentes chaînes. Les nouilles se défirent de leur emballage qui partit à la poubelle et s'élevèrent jusqu'a l'eau qui avait entre temps bouillit selon mon envie. Sérieusement, plus le temps passait, plus je trouvais d'avantages à mon état. C'était pas si mal d'être un spectre en fait.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je le vis fixer son choix sur THE film. Il me fit un sourire innocent alors que la lueur dans ses yeux puait le sadisme.

-Aiba-chan ... Change s'il te plait ...

-Pourquoi ? C'est très bien Saw, en plus j'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de voir le 7ème encore.

-Tu vas encore faire des cauchemars ...

-Oh nan je vais dormir comme un bébé moi ! Toi par contre qui ne peut pas te reposer, tu vas passer les 9 prochaines heures à flipper comme un dingue tout seul dans le noir ... J'ai pas raison ?

-Aiba !

-C'est ironique, un fantôme qui a peur des films d'horreurs quand même.

-Bordel qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour tu changes cette putain de chaine ?

On entendit la casserole tomber brusquement de son perchoir et je rattrapai les pâtes au dernier moment, les faisant égoutter dans l'évier. Une assiette sortit d'un placard et vient sur les jambes de Masaki qui avait changé de chaine à la vue de ma poussée de colère. La sauce bolognaise traversa le salon, suivit des couverts. Il lança un "bon appétit" et se mit à manger en silence, sans un regard pour moi. Quand il eut fini, à peine les couvert quittèrent leur place qu'il les rattrapa.

-Laisse, je peux le faire tout seul.

Il passa devant moi et commença la vaisselle, les yeux durement fixé sur ce qu'il faisait. Je regardai son dos, blessé. Et passais par la fenêtre pour m'assoir sur le toit. Je détestais quand il faisait ce genre de chose. Comme si j'étais inutile, comme si ... Je n'étais pas important pour lui. Je me sentais mal ... Ma main se posa sur ma poitrine. Sa faisait mal ... Pourquoi j'en soufrai autant alors que ce corps n'est plus? Alors que le vrai était mort, enterré et bouffé par les vers ? Alors que mon cœur ne battait plus depuis si longtemps ? Cette sensation ... J'en aurai sûrement pleuré, avant…

La fenêtre s'ouvrit brusquement, me faisant sursauter. Je vis les yeux tristes de Masaki et fit de mon mieux pour lui sourire. Il s'extirpa hors de l'ouverture et s'approcha de moi.

-J'suis désolé Nino ... Je suis allé trop loin ... Je voulais pas te rendre triste ...

Mon regard croisa le sien et je ricanai pour masquer ma surprise.

-Qui te dit que j'étais triste ? J'en avais juste marre de voir ta tête.

Il pouffa à son tour et se retourna pour descendre.

-Dis ce que tu veux l'ectoplasme, je te rappelle que mes grands-parents étaient exorcistes, je suis capable de sentir les âmes en peine.

-Joli jeu de mot le mioche.

-Mais~ ! J'ai plus 10 ans tu sais !

-Bon on se le regarde ce film ? Demandai-je en passant par la fenêtre après lui.

Il me fixa avec des yeux ronds.

-T'es sûr ? Je disais ça pour rire tout à l'heure ...

-Je parle pas ce Saw Aiba. Compte seulement remettre ce truc et je te jure que tes fringues passent par la case poubelle.

-Okay okay calme ! On va regarder ...

Il se tourna vers la tv, penchant légèrement la tête comme si ça allait l'aider à se concentrer.

-Hana Yori Dango, oui c'est ça. Donc on regarde Hanadan, c'est bon ? Y a pas de fantôme dedans, se moqua-t-il.

-Mouai.

-En plus y a Jun Matsumoto et ... Heu ... Comment elle s'appelle déjà l'actrice ?

-Inoue Mao. Et je sais déjà tout ça, tu m'as forcé à aller le voir au ciné je te rappelle.

-Mais c'est trop bien ce film quoi !

-Oui je sais aussi. Tu t'assoies ou quoi ?

-Voui~!

Après seulement une demi-heure de film, j'entendis un ronflement à mes côtés. Bon, au moins ça de réglé. La tv s'éteignit sur un de mes coups d'œil, et je me débrouillai pour faire léviter l'endormi sans le faire se prendre un mur quelconque. Une fois ses fringues enlevé et un pyjama enfilé, je le fis se glisser dans ses draps et éteignit les lumières. Je m'assis sur la couverture à ses côtés et soupirai.

Ces gestes nous semblaient si naturels depuis ces 10 dernières années. Passer nos soirées ensembles, nos nuits ensembles ... Et nos journées aussi ... 10 ans que je ne lâchais pas. Je l'avais vu grandir, ce gosse. Pendant que moi je stagnais sur place, lui avançait. Il s'éloignera de moi. La preuve ? Il était déjà amoureux. Et pas de n'importe qui, de mon meilleur ami, sans qu'il n'en sache rien ... Et je l'écoutais me parler des heures et des heures, vantant son savoir durement acquis, sa voie grave à cause du tabac, ses mimiques donc je connaissais les secrets bien avant lui ... Et moi, comme un con, tout en sachant que c'était impossible, j'étais doucement tombé amoureux de lui ...

~** Ano hi umeta kokoro no tane wa **~

~ **Hatsuka sugi mebukimashita** ~

~ **Sugata katachi chigaedo kawaranu ai** ~

~ **Yasashii hikari …** ~


	2. Chapter 2

2ème Partie = **Namida no Nagareboshi**__(_Aiba Masaki_)

_Tout était blanc autour de moi. Il n'y avait rien, si ce n'était cette immensité blanche qui m'englobait. Effrayé par ce vide omniprésent, je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux en me recroquevillant. Ce geste ne fit qu'augmenter la sensation de malaise, mes autres sens étant à l'affut du moindre son, de la moindre odeur qui me sortirait de cet endroit. Je n'entendais rien d'autre que ma respiration hachée, et seul l'odeur horrible de chlore envahissait mes narines. Que je détestais être seul ... Où était Nino ? Sans lui j'étais perdu. Je me mis à l'appeler en sanglotant.  
><em> 

**~ Sora wo mite goran … Yoru ga akeru darou … ~**

_Je fis brutalement pris de vertige, et en ouvrant les yeux, je remarquai que je sombrai dans le vide. Réaction stupide, je me mis à nager la brasse dans les airs. Au bout de quelques secondes à m'agiter inutilement, je remarquais que je tombais de moins en moins vite. Comme si j'atterrissais. J'eue à peine posé un œil au dessous de moi que je fus engloutit dans une fumée noir encre. Je me mis à tousser, à la recherche d'air pour respirer. Tout tournait autour de moi, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais m'évanouir à tout moment. J'appelais une fois de plus Nino, me débattant pour trouver une sortie quelconque._

**~ Ima koko de atarashii hibi ga hajimatte yuku … ~**

_Une lumière apparut au loin, je me mis à m'approcher, cherchant la sécurité. Cherchant Nino. Mes yeux abimés par la fumée ne distinguaient qu'un raie de lumière braquée sur moi qui grossissait au fur et à mesure que je titubais dans sa direction. Mon pied fut soudain immobilisé par un objet invisible. Je tirai dessus, m'aidant de mes mains, mais je restais bloqué. Mes yeux se dirigèrent vers la lumière, lui demandant de l'aide. C'est là que je m'en rendis compte._

**~ Hi no hikari abiteru kimi no … Egao wo mamote agetai … ~**

_La lumière vers laquelle je me dirigeai avec tant d'entrain n'avait rien de salvatrice. Un énorme train me fonçait dessus à toute vitesse. L'ombre disparaissait à son approche et je vis que mon pied était bloqué sous le rail de fer. Complètement paniqué, je me mis à tirer de plus en plus fort. Le monstrueux engin se rapprochait à une vitesse folle. Les larmes coulaient avec véhémence sur mes joues et j'appelais à l'aide sans savoir si l'on pouvait m'entendre. Un cri à ma gauche détourna mon attention. Un homme se tenait au bord du quai et me regardait terrorisé. Je tendis la main vers lui, le suppliant de m'aider. Il semblait paralysé par la peur et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Le train était désormais trop près pour que je puisse avoir la moindre chance de m'en sortir. J'allais mourir. Je fermai les yeux. Et je l'entendis._

**_-Kazu !_**

**~ Ima koko de utsukushiku kagayaiteiru kimi to … ~**

J'ouvris soudain les yeux et constatais que j'étais par terre. Je me redressai et éteignit la sonnerie de mon portable. Il était trop tôt ... Ou pas. Un rapide coup d'œil vers mon réveil m'en démentit et je courus dans la cuisine chercher à manger en essayant d'enfiler mes vêtements. Alors que j'essayais non sans peine d'enfiler un jeans en avalant quelque chose, je sentis une main me toucher les fesses et je sursautais. S'en suivit le rire si agréable et enrageant de Nino.

-Bah alors princesse t'as peur du méchant fantôme ? Tu veux qu'on appelle ton professeur chéri à l'aide ?

Sans me préoccuper de sa pique, je posais mon bol sur la table pour finir de mettre ce fichu pantalon avant de m'affubler d'une chemise. La main, seul membre entouré de l'auréole jaunâtre se posa sur mon épaule et je la repoussais distraitement tout en rajustant le col de la chemise.

-Aiba-chan …  
>-Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ce matin ? J'vais être en retard !<br>-Hey m'accuse pas à tord s'il te plait, j'ai essayé mais t'as rien voulu entendre !  
>-Et bah fallait continuer !<br>-Pourquoi t'es si énervé, t'es en fac mec, c'est pas grave si … Le cours de droit.

Je fis semblant de ne pas remarquer la pointe de déception dans son regard et fis un passage éclair dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et les cheveux (pas en même temps s'il vous plait, la dernière fois je me suis retrouvé avec du dentifrice dans les cheveux). Je détestais ses yeux quand nous faisions allusion à Sakurai-sensei. Comme de la tristesse, ou du regret … Mais il ne voulait jamais en parler alors j'attendais. Tout comme j'attendais encore qu'il me raconte les raisons de sa mort il y a 10 ans … Un regard dans le miroir et j'aperçus, seule, la main blanche qui se balançait dans le vide. Je soupirai en recrachant dans l'évier (ah raté. Note pour moi-même, ne pas refaire ça non plus).

-Tu vas te fatiguer dès le matin Nino-chan.  
>-J'ai envie de me tester sur l'endurance. Aujourd'hui je laisse ma main visible.<br>-Arrête, je vais pas causer à une main toute la journée !  
>-Je vais quelque part aujourd'hui.<p>

Je me retournais vers lui. Ah, on était déjà ce jour là ? Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, et bien que je m'y forçais, il comprit que je n'étais pas enchanté à l'idée de me retrouver séparé de lui. Sa langue claqua contre son palet alors que son regard déviait vers l'armoire.

-Une journée, juste une journée par mois. C'est pas la mort non ? Tu peux très bien te débrouiller sans moi.  
>-Oui je peux … Mais c'est moins drôle.<p>

Il me fit un sourire, rassuré. Pas besoin que je le fasse culpabiliser encore plus.

-Allez va-t'en, ton sac est sur la table de la cuisine et ton bentô est dedans.  
>-Hé ? Tu l'as fais quand ?<br>-A l'instant. Me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai perdu mon temps à essayer de te réveiller ce matin !  
>-Si je retrouve le contenu de la poubelle dedans tu vas le regretter.<br>-Mais aie un peu confiance en moi !

Je lui tirai la langue et parti enfiler une veste avant de prendre mon sac et de sortir. En levant les yeux je le vis flotter au dessus de moi, me faire signe et disparaître.

Les cours étaient d'un ennui mortel. Alors que j'étais arrivé juste à l'heure, Ohno-sensei était venu nous annoncer que pour des raisons personnelles, Sakurai-sensei ne pourrait pas assurer le cours. Ichi-kun, Nii-chan et moi étions partis nous balader en ville jusqu'au cours de langues. Et nous voici avachis sur notre table à gribouiller sur nos cahiers en attendant que le cours se termine.

A ma droite, un autre étudiant que je ne connaissais pas prenait studieusement ses notes, soupirant de temps à autre en nous voyant affalés ainsi, ce qui faisait pouffer Niikori-chan à ma droite. Ichigo-kun, à côté d'elle, dessinait quelque chose en cachant un bâillement grandissant. Je tendis la main jusqu'à son côté et attrapa le calepin avant qu'il n'eut le temps de protester.

-Je regarde juste et je te le rends, dis-je en ouvrant à la première page.

Il grogna pour la forme et préféra s'occuper à rembarrer Nii-chan qui tentait à présent de lui mettre un élastique dans les cheveux.

Le 1er dessin représentait un jeune couple se tenant la main devant un coucher de soleil. Je me retins de pouffer en constatant que la fille ressemblait étrangement à notre amie et tournai la page. Je reconnu aussitôt l'amphithéâtre n°2, celui des cours de droits. Au fond, juste derrière le grand bureau, un grand homme au regard sérieux et au sourire lumineux. Sakurai-sensei. Au premier plan à droite, un jeune homme le fixait comme si le monde allait s'arrêter à la fin du cours. Je m'empourprais en réalisant que c'était de moi dont il était question. Vite, tourner la page avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte et se fiche de moi … Ah nan c'est vrai, Nino n'était pas là … Ca faisait vraiment bizarre sans lui. Pas de sifflements persiffleurs, pas de piques méchantes que je ne pouvais ignorer, pas de crayon dans ma main qui me force à noter le cours … Je tournais les pages en essayant d'oublier le nœud qui se formait au creux de ma gorge.

Soudain je plaquais bruyamment ma main contre ma bouche, tentant d'étouffer un cri, faisant tiquer mon voisin de gauche. La dernière esquisse représentait une ligne de chemin de fer dans un endroit obscur avec, au loin, un rai de lumière. Mon rêve me revint en pleine tête. Mes mains se posèrent sur mon crâne, tentant de refreiner la boule qui s'installait dans ma gorge. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve …

Ne pouvant plus supporter le bruyant et pesant silence de la salle, je pris discrètement mes affaires et sortis sans répondre au regard inquiet de Niikori-chan et à la question muette d'Ichigo-kun. Une fois dans le couloir vide, ma respiration se coupa brusquement et je me mis à courir dehors. Il me fallait de l'air, maintenant !

Mon corps s'écroula avant je ne puisse atteindre la sortie et je me recroquevillais, cherchant à respirer parmi les sanglots qui sortaient de ma bouche. Je vis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi en courant, mais ma vision brouillée à cause des larmes et du manque d'air ne me permit pas de donner un nom à ce visage. J'entendis mon nom une fois, deux fois, avant de sombrer.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Tout était blanc autour de moi. Un frisson d'angoisse me traversa. Nan, pas encore ? Je me mis à me débattre et me redressai à toute vitesse … Avant de tomber la tête la première du lit dans lequel j'étais installé. Bon ok. J'étais où ? A première vue, un hôpital. Je me relevai parti dans la petite pièce que je supposais justement être la salle de bain, avant de rendre dans les toilettes. Je détestais les hôpitaux … Il fallait que je rentre. Quelle heure était-il ? Nino devait se demander où j'étais … A cette pensée les larmes me vint aux yeux. Nino … J'étais complètement dépendant de sa présence.

-Nino~ …  
>-Masaki-kun ? Fit une présence derrière moi.<p>

Je me raidis en reconnaissant la voie derrière moi. Que faisais Sakurai-sensei ici ?

-Masaki-kun tu vas bien ?

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, me faisant sursauter. Je fis quand même un effort pour me retourner, toujours adossé contre la cuvette des toilettes.

-Sensei je …  
>-Calmes-toi, tout va bien. Je t'ai amené à l'hôpital quand je t'ai vu t'évanouir et tu as dormi 4 heures.<br>-Sensei …  
>-Vas te reposer encore un peu d'accord ? Tu as des cernes affreuses sous les yeux. Et puis …<br>-Sensei j'ai encore besoin de vomir donc si vous pouviez sortir ça m'arrangerai !

Il rougit, se confondit en excuse et sortit en fermant la porte. Je souris, Sakurai-sensei était un peu empoté sur les bords, mais il était si gentil et prévenant … Je me rappelais brusquement que ce n'était pas le moment quand je sentis quelque chose remonter de mon estomac.

Après quelque minutes à essayer de me calmer et à me rendre à peu près présentable (malade ou pas, Sakurai-sensei restait Sakurai-sensei) je sortis enfin. Il était assis sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, un livre à la main, et regardai dehors. Mes joues chauffèrent un peu et je m'approchais du lit. Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Bizarrement ce sourire n'avait pas sa place sur son visage, il avait un regard triste … Souvenirs douloureux ? M'enfin bon, ça ne me regardais pas.

-Tu vas mieux ?  
>-Oui. Excusez-moi de vous avoir causé du souci Sensei.<br>-Ne dis pas ça Masaki-kun, ce qui compte c'est ta santé. C'est la première fois que tu fais ce genre de crise non ?  
>-Eum … A ce point là oui.<br>-Que veux-tu dire ?  
>-J'ai des problèmes respiratoires … Ce n'est pas très fréquent et sans gravité habituellement, comme m'essouffler alors que je marchais juste …<br>-Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant, hein ?  
>-Désolé ...<br>-... Et tu ne pense pas que cela ait un rapport avec … Ton alimentation ?

Je le regardais, étonné. Mon alimentation ? Je me débrouillais pourtant … Et puis Nino cuisinait très bien ! Il avait un air gêné et mes yeux suivirent le même chemin que les siens, se posant sur mon sac sur la table, juste à côté de … Mon bentô ...

-Idiot~ ! Soufflais-je entre mes dents.  
>-He ?<br>-Ah, ne vous inquiétez pas Sakurai-sensei, c'est mon colocataire qui a fait mon bentô. Il voulait sûrement me faire une blague pas drôle, comme d'habitude !  
>-Mais rassure-moi, quand il te prépare des crêpes poivrons-oignons-crevettes-sauce barbecue, même pour rire, tu ne les mange pas hein ?<br>-Il a fait quoi ?

Je me redressai pour prendre ma boite et l'ouvrir … des crêpes … Dont une entamé.

-Sensei, c'est vous qui …?

Il toussa et détourna le regard, gêné. Je me mis à rire.

-En général il fait des repas comestibles. Je lui avais dis pourtant ce matin … Enfin au moins ça vient pas de la poubelle.

Son regard choqué me fit rougir et paniquer.

-Il me l'a jamais fait encore mais je l'avais accusé ce matin de l'avoir fait sans regarder le contenu ! J'aurai du vérifier …  
>-Je pense aussi, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Mais ton colocataire là … Il est aussi à l'université ?<br>-Nan, il préfère flemmarder.  
>-…J'en déduis qu'il n'a pas de travail …<br>-Non plus.  
>- Rassure-moi Masaki-kun, il est digne de confiance au moins ? Je sais que tu travaille aussi à côté et … Il ne profite pas de toi n'est ce pas ?<br>-He ? Nan nan, il me pique mon porte-monnaie de temps en temps et ça lui arrive de jouer les pervers mais rien de grave …

Je le vis blanchir en un temps record, il se leva brusquement et me prit par les épaules.

-Mon dieu Masaki-kun il t'a obligé à faire des choses ? Tu sais que tu as le droit de porter plainte contre harcèlement ! Et si tu as peur de perdre ton appartement, tu sais très bien que tu peux venir vivre chez moi comme je te l'avais proposé et …  
>-Sakurai-sensei ! Calmez-vous s'il vous plait !<p>

Il prit un petit temps avant que son visage ne reprenne une teinte décente, et s'assit sur le lit à mes côtés.

-Déjà, ne vous inquiétez pas pour mes droits, je connais vos cours par cœur. Ensuite je vous ai dis non cette année, l'année d'avant et encore l'année d'avant, et je ne changerai pas d'avis, c'est définitivement trop bizarre de vivre avec son professeur !

Il rit doucement et j'en fis de même, avant de me remettre à parler.

-Et pour finir j'aime très bien notre collocation à deux, mon colocataire est plus jeune que moi donc rassurez vous ce n'est pas un vieux pédophile ou je ne sais quoi, et il est bien sûr pas mal pervers mais bon c'est un éternel gamin, personne ne pourrait changer ça …

Je souris en pensant au sous-entendu de ma phrase. Un sale gosse pour toujours … Bah sa me dérangeais pas, du moment qu'il restait avec moi.

-Ah, je suis soulagé~ ! Je n'ai toujours pas rencontré ton ami depuis que vous habitez ensemble, j'avais peur pour toi.

Je me mis à rire.

-Sensei, n'agissez pas comme si vous étiez mon père s'il vous plait, c'est gênant !  
>-Mais c'est un peu ça nan ? Tu es comme un fils pour moi Masaki-kun … Ou du moins un petit frère.<p>

Ou comment se prendre un râteau sans se déclarer … Bah, c'était pas la première fois. Je ne m'étais toujours pas habitué à la douleur que provoquais ces déclarations soudaines, mais au moins je savais comme les cacher.

-Hé ? Ah nan, je veux pas de vous comme frère moi ! La vie avec vous ça ne serait pas drôle !  
>-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Je ne serai pas un bon grand frère ? Tu t'ennuierais avec moi ?<p>

Et maintenant il me faisait les yeux de chien battu … Comment un professeur aussi sérieux que lui pouvait avoir recours a cette technique perfide ? Malgré moi je me sentis fondre, et pour cacher ma gêne, je m'emparai de l'oreiller et le lui lançai sur la tête. Il rit et joua le jeu, me le renvoyant.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit de gamins immatures en pleine bataille d'oreiller que nous trouva l'infirmière, qui nous hurla de sortir et que cet endroit n'était ni une salle de jeu ni une cour de récréation.

Je sortis de l'hôpital en gloussant, suivi de près par mon professeur préféré. Nous entrâmes dans sa voiture et restèrent un petit moment à l'intérieur, immobile à essayer de nous calmer, moi en positionnant mes mains sur ma bouche pour me faire taire, et lui en fixant le paysage et tentant de calmer le rictus qui revenait à chaque de poser sur ses lèvres.

Au bout d'une bonne douzaine de minute, nous reprîmes enfin notre calme et il démarra.

-Je te ramène chez toi alors ?  
>-Quoi ? Tu ne voulais pas me prouver que tu étais un bon grand frère ?<p>

Il me lança un regard de biais, surpris que je le tutoie d'un coup. C'était assez rare, depuis qu'il était devenu officiellement professeur …

-Masaki-kun, si tu veux aller quelque part avec moi, c'est quand tu veux, mais pas aujourd'hui.  
>-He ? Pourquoi ?<br>-J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu … Désolé.  
>-Je vois … Un rendez-vous avec une fille ?<p>

Il me lança un regard surpris et sourit.

-Avec … quelqu'un de très cher pour moi.

Je le sentais hésitant dans ses propos, comme s'il avait peur de blesser quelqu'un.

- Et … j'ai pas le droit de venir ?  
>-…Masaki-kun, ça va pas être drôle, tu vas t'ennuyer et …<br>-Steu plait Shô-chan, tu seras le meilleur des grands frères fictifs au monde !

Ses mains tripotaient le volant nerveusement, il paniquait, et ça se voyait. Dieu que j'aimais ce Shô là. Il me jeta un énième coup d'œil, et capitula.

-Pas de bruits, tu ne cours pas et tu n'en parle surtout pas à tes parents hein ?  
>-J'ai plus 10 ans Shô-chan ! Je serai sage, promis.<br>-Je regrette déjà …

Je me mis à rire.

Quand la voiture se gara enfin, je pus remarquer que l'endroit était désert. La rue où nous venions de nous garer était sombre et étroite. Bien que lorsque je regardais des films d'horreur j'étais le premier à rire des morts, je détestais ce genre de sensations qui vous prenait au ventre et qui vous donnait envie de s'enfuir en courant. Sakurai-sensei me lança un regard compatissant et me prit la main avant de nous diriger vers l'entrée d'une station de métro apparemment abandonné.

-C'est plutôt effrayant pas vrai ? Quand nous étions petits nous venions souvent jouer ici.  
>-Nous ?<br>-Moi et la personne et nous allons voir.  
>-Et il habite à côté ?<p>

Il pouffa. Plutôt effrayant, qu'il disait … J'étais mort de trouille oui ! Mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais rebroussé chemin, le simple fait qu'il me tienne la main m'obligeais à rester à ses côtés.

-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant à venir ici. Moi, quand j'étais petit, je jouais avec mon chien, c'était amplement suffisant.  
>-Nous faisions des tests de courages, chaque année nous nous retrouvions ici et celui qui allait le plus loin possible gagnait.<br>-Ah … Et qui gagnait en général ?  
>-Personne, nous étions tellement terrifiés qu'au moindre bruit nous partions en courant pour pleurer dans les bras de nos parents.<br>-Hé ? Sakurai-sensei qui a peur ? Qui pleure ? C'est possible ? Quand les gens de la fac sauront ça …

Il me lança un regard mi-condescendant mi-amusé, me serra la main et nous descendîmes à l'intérieur de la station. Il faisait très sombre, et Sakura-sensei tentait tant bien que mal d'éclairer le chemin avec son portable.

Je le sentais mal cet endroit, mes sens étaient à l'affut, il devait y avoir des fantômes ici … A cette pensée un frisson me prit. J'adorais Nino parce que je le connaissais depuis mon enfance mais les autres esprits avaient généralement tendance à me faire tomber dans les pommes.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à côté du quai de la station. Il lâcha ma main, me faisant glapir, et il sauta du quai pour s'installer sur les rails.

-Sakurai-sensei, c'est dangereux, remontez !  
>-Tiens, il n'y a plus de Shô-chan ?<br>-Sakurai-sensei …  
>-Ne t'inquiètes pas Masaki-kun, cette voie de métro est fermé depuis des lustres. Je viens ici tous les ans pour me recueillir.<p>

Ces derniers mots se bloquèrent brusquement dans mon esprit. Se recueillir ? Son ami était mort ? Je me senti soudain gêné. Et moi qui avais insisté pour venir … Idiot ! J'étais vraiment un idiot. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux avant et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, ma bouche s'était ouverte toute seule.

-Il … Il s'est passé quoi ?

Il prit son temps avant de me répondre. Dans l'obscurité de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, je ne le voyais pas très clairement, mais il me semblait qu'il sortait quelque chose de son sac à dos.

-Quelque jour avant ma majorité, nous avions décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout, et de suivre la voie pour voir jusqu'où elle allait. Ce soir là, il avait définitivement gagné, je mourrai d'envie de rentrer chez moi, mais il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Il est descendu du quai, et a fait le singe en me narguant. Son pied s'est coincé dans les rails. Un train est arrivé. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit … Il était trop tard.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Cette scène … J'avais vécu la même pas plus tard que la nuit précédente … Le cauchemar ? Mais c'était …

Je vis une lumière rouge, et l'instant d'après les rails s'illuminait à la lueur des bougies. Cet endroit était exactement le même que celui de mon rêve. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut en apercevant l'endroit d'où était apparu le monstre de fer. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvais-je connaître un souvenir de Sakurai-sen …

_Le train était désormais trop près pour que je puisse avoir la moindre chance de m'en sortir. J'allais mourir. Je fermai les yeux. Et je l'entendis._

_-Kazu !_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent … Un souvenir … De …

-Il … Il s'appelait comment ?  
>-Ninomiya Kazunari. <p>

**~ Ima koko de utsukushiku kagayaiteiru kimi to ~  
>~ Itsumademo te wo toriatte … Aruki tsuzukete ikou … ~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 3 : **Yume de ii kara** (_Shô Sakurai_)

-Il … Il s'appelait comment ?  
>-Ninomiya Kazunari.<br>-Ah ...

Un ange passa. Il se tue et je me remis à prier distraitement les dieux de laisser l'âme de mon ami en paix. A vrai dire, tous les moments que j'avais passé avec lui me revenaient en mémoire dans ses moments-là. 

**~ Hikari sasu to tomadou koto wa naku ... ~**

_-Shô-kun je te présente Kazu-chan._

_Assis par terre, un livre entre les mains, je levai le nez pour regarder le petit bonhomme devant moi qui se débattait dans les bras de la bonne. Il ressemblait à un poupon, avec ses cheveux bruns lisses, ses grands yeux et son visage d'ange. Mais son regard furieux, ses ongles griffant tout ce qui était à sa portée et les hurlements sortant de sa bouche me faisait plus penser à un enfant sauvage._

_- Madame, commença la bonne, vous en êtes sûre ? Il sera dur à éduquer ...  
>- Je l'ai promis à sa mère, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Bon occupez-vous de lui, je pars.<em>

_Elle enfila une veste, me baisa le front et reparti. Aussitôt, la bonne posa le poupon sauvage à terre et s'esquiva dans la cuisine en lui lançant son fameux regard du "fais une connerie et je t'étrangle". Le nouveau venu n'en prit pas compte et courut jusqu'à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, puis la refermer et aller vers une autre._

_Moi, qui n'avais toujours fait aucun geste, ne put m'empêcher de parler._

_- Pourquoi tu veux partir ?_

_Il sursauta, me lança un regard méfiant et finit par s'approcher._

_- Pourquoi tu veux rester ?  
>- ...Y a des jouets ?<br>- J'aime pas ça.  
>- Moi non plus.<br>- Alors pourquoi tu reste ?  
>- Et pourquoi tu pars ?<br>- Pour rentrer chez moi.  
>- C'est comment chez toi ?<em>

_Il me fit un grand sourire et agita ses mains dans tous les sens._

_- C'est super joli ! Pas très grand mais ma maman elle ramenait pleins de fleurs et pleins de tableaux. Sa sentait bon aussi du coup. Et pis je regardais les étoiles avec mon papa tous les soirs !  
>- Ah mais y a beaucoup de fleurs et de tableaux ici ! Et on voit les étoiles depuis ma chambre.<em>

_Son visage s'assombrit._

_- Mais y a pas mon papa et ma maman ...  
>- Il y a beaucoup de chambres d'amis, ils ne peuvent pas venir non plus ?<br>- Non, les messieurs ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient au ciel ...  
>- Ah, ma grand-mère y est aussi.<br>- Et elle ne te manque pas ?  
>- Pas trop. Mais ses gâteaux si.<br>- Ma maman elle cuisinait aussi, quand c'était pas bon je donnais au chien et elle criait.  
>- Oh tu as un chien ! J'ai pas le droit moi, je suis allergique. Il est gentil ?<br>- Très ! Il s'appelle Momo. Il est un peu bête aussi._

_Nous nous mimes à rire._

_- Dis, tu veux vraiment partir ?  
>- J'ai plus envie. Je veux rester avec toi.<br>- Si tu dors dans ma chambre, ok.  
>- Ouai !<em>

_Il me fit un grand sourire auquel je répondis joyeusement. Puis je repris un air sérieux en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds._

_- Mais tu as quel age ?  
>- 4 ans.<br>- Ah, je te bats ! J'en ai 6. Ça veut dire que je suis le plus vieux. Tu vas devoir faire tout ce que je dis !  
>- Oh nan c'est pas juste !<br>- Si !  
>- Nan !<br>- Si !  
>- Et bah je ferai tout le contraire de ce que tu diras ! Na !<br>- T'as pas le droit !  
>- Toi non plus !<br>- Si, je suis ton grand frère !  
>- C'est pas vrai !<br>- Tu veux pas que je sois ton frère ?  
>- Si. Mais pas plus grand. On est à égalité.<br>- D'accord alors._

_Et c'est sur ces mots que nous partîmes ensemble à la recherche d'une bêtise à faire._

_Père, mère et la bonne furent étonne du changement de comportement de Kazu. Mais j'étais content. Je ne m'ennuyais plus tout seul, maintenant._

**~ Jikan tatsu to sodatsu ... ~**

J'entendis brusquement un bruit sourd, et constatai en me retournant qu'Aiba s'était évanoui. Affolé, je courus à sa rencontre, et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'était pas blessé et rangé mon attirail, je le portai jusqu'à la voiture. Nous partîmes jusqu'à chez lui.

**~ This love song is for you ... ~**

_- Enchantée de vous rencontrer.  
>- Moi de même mademoiselle.<em>

_- Kazu ...  
>- 'Lut.<em>

_J'entendis Père et mère soupirer derrière nous et je fis un sourire gêné à la jeune fille. Enfin surtout à ses parents assis dans son dos. Le mot d'ordre de Mère : faire bonne impression aux parents avant leur fille. Je détestais ces rendez-vous arranges. Je n'avais que 15 ans ... Et Nino 12 uniquement ! Enfin, je doutais qu'elle-même soit plus âgée que lui. Je me repris lorsque je compris qu'on attendait que je parle._

_- Et quels sont vos loisirs ?  
>- La décoration florale et les cérémonies du thé.<em>

_Je tiquai silencieusement. Ses paroles ressemblaient à un texte appris par cœur. Elle non plus ne devait être là de gaieté de cœur ... Je pris sur moi en me disant que si elle faisait un effort, il était de notre de devoir de faire de même. Enfin, notre ... Kazu n'avait pas l'air être du même avis._

_- Moi c'est les jeux vidéos. J'adore particulièrement GTA, on peut buter tout le monde et c'est trop drôle quand on bousille les mecs qu'on essaye de d'échapper aux flics et ...  
>- Kazunari Ninomiya Sakurai.<em>

_Il se raidit et ferma la bouche en lançant un discret regard en arrière. Mère l'avait prévenu pourtant, s'il faisait rater ce gokon, il y aurait des sanctions. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en tenir compte. La jeune fille se tortilla dans son kimono trop serré et tenta d'apaiser la situation._

_- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez ... Été adopté, Kazunari-san._

_Raté. Elle venait de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. J'eus à peine le temps de agripper par la manche qu'il se leva et l'incendia du regard._

_- En quoi ça te regarde sale cruche ? J'suis un animal de foire peut-être ? Mais allez vous faire foutre, j'ai pas demandé à être ici moi !_

_Il sortit précipitamment de la salle et claqua la porte si fort que je crus un instant que les cadres tomberaient. Mère fulminait derrière moi, je sentais que la punition serait terrible. Bien sur, cela ne m'effrayais pas. Et je savais que Kazu ne regretterait pas ses paroles. Je m'inclinai le plus bas possible devant la famille invitée, m'excusai et sorti, sous le prétexte d'aller chercher mon frère._

_Ma sortie aurait très bien pu passer inaperçue si Kazu n'aurait pas ouvert la porte juste avant que je ne sorte pour hurler un "ET J'AIME LES HOMMES, MERDE !" Avant de me tirer brutalement par la cravate et de me trainer jusqu'à notre chambre._

_Nous entendîmes un bruit de verre casse et une porte claquer. A peine nous étions nous posés près de la baie vitrée de notre chambre que la Mercedes argentée s'envola quelques rues plus loin._

_Kazu explosa de rire et s'affala sur mon lit, se délestant de sa veste et de sa cravate. J'en fis de même, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. A tous les coups j'allais prendre aussi ..._

_- Hey Shô-chan, t'as vu leur tête de ces coincés ? C'était vraiment trop hilarant ! Et cette pauvre gosse, j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir !  
>- Hm.<br>- Shô-chan ? Tu m'en veux ?  
>- Nan nan. Mais j'appréhende un peu ...<br>- T'inquiète, je ferai ta part de punition, je l'ai bien cherché.  
>- Oh ça je sais, je te l'aurai refilé de toute façon.<br>- Hey !  
>- En fait c'est plutôt la petite qui m'inquiète ... Elle avait pas l'air d'être là par plaisir, ça serait con qu'elle soit puni par notre faute ...<em>

_Il me fit un grand sourire._

_- Ah, Shô Sakurai, l'altruiste qui ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux autres avant lui ! T'es trop gentil avec les gens.  
>- Parce que je devrais prendre exemple sur toi peut-être ?<em>

_Il me tira la langue, et dans un élan de gaminerie, je lui répondis. Amusé, il se redressa et vint me frapper la tête. Avec un grognement, je lui rendis son coup, et nous partîmes dans un combat d'oreiller acharné._

_Aux bout de quelques minutes, essoufflés, nous nous arrêtâmes et il cria victoire._

_- T'as rien gagne du tout, c'était match nul.  
>- Pff mauvais joueur.<br>- Ouai c'est ça. En attendant on a mis la chambre dans un bel état tiens.  
>- Rien à foutre, y a une bonne, qu'elle serve à quelque chose.<em>

_Je l'allongeai sur mon lit et il prit place sur le sien. Nous nous mimes à fixer le plafond, sans échanger un mot. Nous aimions ce genre de silence où nous devenions libres de tout dans nos esprits, ou entendre la respiration de l'autre devenait notre seul préoccupation. Il finit par rompre notre silence._

_- Elle ne risque rien, avec le bordel que j'ai foutu, ses parents me mettront cet échec sur le dos. Et avec un peu de chance, ils comprendront qu'elle est trop jeune pour ces rendez-vous arrangés et la laisseront grandir tranquille.  
>- Et c'est moi le trop gentil hein ?<br>- Arg, démasqué. Le dis à personne, ma fierté en prendrait un coup._

_Je me mis à rire, et lui rebalançait mon oreiller._

**~ Mou kimi ni muchuu ... ~**

En entrant, je me rappelais qu'il n'était pas seul dans son appartement.

-Heu ... Vous êtes là ? Ah, j'ai oublié de lui demander comment il s'appelait ... Il y a quelqu'un ?

Comme personne ne me répondit, je raffermis ma prise sur le corps dans mes bras et me dirigeai vers ce que je pensais être la chambre. 

**~ You are my sun and my moon ... ~**

_Une lumière blanche. Une voix. Un éléphant jouant des claquettes dans mon crâne. Mon dieu, je me sentais encore pire qu'après ma dernière cuite en date. J'ouvris difficilement les paupières, pour constater qu'une jeune femme habillée en infirmière me scrutait, comme attendant quelque chose. J'écarquillais les yeux. Nan, pitié nan, je n'avais pas fait ça ?_

_- Monsieur, il ...  
>- Excusez-moi !<br>- He ?  
>- Je ne me rappelle plus de rien, mais vu mon mal de tête, j'étais vraiment saoul ... Rassurez-moi, je n'ai pas abusé de vous ?<br>- Qu'est-ce que ..._

_Ses joues rougirent violemment et elle se mit à fixer le sol._

_-Vous faites erreur monsieur ! Vous êtes dans un hôpital !_

_Ah, ça voulait dire que je ne lui avais rien fait ? Ouf, j'avais vraiment cru que ... Hôpital ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que je fais à l'hôpital ?_

_Ma voix monta dans les aiguës. J'avais une sainte horreur des hôpitaux. En me voyant déstabilisé ainsi, elle dut reprendre confiance en elle et me parla comme si elle avait apprit un texte par cœur._

_- Vous avez appelle vous-même les urgences hier soir, à 23h21, pour demander des secours. Quand les urgentistes sont arrivés, vous étiez déjà évanoui. Vos blessures ne sont que très superficielles mais nous avons préféré vous garder en observation. Vous avez besoin de repos.  
>- Je ne me rappelle de rien ... D'où ai-je appelé ?<br>- De l'ancienne rame de métro condamné, à l'est de la ville._

_Mon souffle se bloqua brutalement et je me mis à tousser. Mes souvenirs remontèrent peu à peu et ..._

_-Kazu ... Où est mon frère ? Il va bien ?_

_Elle me regarda, surprise._

_- Votre frère ?  
>- Kazunari Ninomiya Sakurai, 18 ans, sale gosse malpoli et indiscipliné ... Il n'est pas la ? Il était avec moi et il ... Le train ...<em>

_Son visage blanchit et elle se mit à bégayer._

_-Votre ... Frère ? Mais quand vos parents sont passés tout à l'heure, ils ont affirmé ne pas le connaitre…_

**~ Futari de tai suru uchuu ... ~**

_Cette fois c'est mon cœur qui manqua un battement. Mes yeux se raccrochèrent aux siens comme une bouée de sauvetage._

_- Il est vivant hein ? Il ..._

_Elle brisa le contact visuel, cassant mes derniers espoirs, et se mit à fixer la table._

_- Vu son état quand nous l'avions trouvé, nous n'avons pas pu faire grand chose. Son cœur a cessé de battre il y a un peu plus d'une heure._

_J'eus l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait. Kazu, mon frère… Mort ? C'était ... Irréel. Un rêve, ou quelque chose comme ça. L'avant-veille encore, nous dormions ensemble après avoir eu la bonne idée de regarder un film d'horreur ... Et hier, il se moquait de moi parce que je me goinfrais encore de sucreries alors que je venais d'avoir 20 ans ..._

_Une voix enrouée, que je ne connaissais pas, sorti de ma gorge avec difficulté._

_-C'est une blague ?  
>-Je suis sincèrement désolé. Toutes mes condoléances.<em>

_Je sortis brusquement du lit, la faisant hurler, et courut dans les couloirs. A chaque médecin, chaque patient que je croisais, je leur demandais le numéro de sa chambre. Personne ne me répondit, me prenant pour un fou. Il était vrai que mon comportement n'était pas très flegmatique ... Mais comment l'être après avoir perdu un être si cher ?_

_Une main sur mon épaule me fit me retourner. L'infirmière me regardait, un air de compassion peint sur son visage, les yeux remplis de pitié._

_- Vous devez vous reposez Sakurai-san.  
>- Je veux le voir. Il ne peut pas être mort !<em>

_Ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle avait du en voir d'autres, après tout, c'était son boulot._

_- Montrez-le moi ... S'il vous plait._

_Elle soupira._

_- Suivez-moi._

_Nous traversâmes de nombreux couloirs et primes un ascenseur. Arrivés dans un couloir désert, elle ouvrit une lourde porte de métal. La morgue. Mon cœur fit un looping dans mon ventre et je me surpris à hésiter. A l'intérieur, je trouverai l'horrible corps froid et sans vie de celui avec qui j'ai passé mon enfance ... Qui aimerait voir ce spectacle si désolant ? Mais mon corps avança tant bien que mal à l'intérieur. Je découvris, non sans surprise, un homme en blouse blanche ... En train de manger un sandwich. L'homme me scruta, surpris, et se tourna vers l'infirmière._

_- Les patients ne rentrent pas ici.  
>- Et on ne mange pas ici, combien de fois vous l'a-t-on dit ?<br>- Gnangnagna ..._

_Il remballa son casse-croute et s'approcha de nous._

_- Il vient pour ?  
>- Identifier le jeune homme qui est mort y a une heure.<em>

_Mon cœur se serra une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase, comme si la ... Disparition de mon frère n'était qu'une simple banalité. L'homme sembla remarquer mon malaise._

_- Voyons, t'es trop franche, regarde-le, il fait savoir faire preuve de tact ! Ah tiens j'y pense, c'est ce gosse-là qui était avec lui pendant l'accident ?_

_Il parlait de moi à la 3ème personne, mais sentant son regard sur moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre._

_- C'est mon petit-frère._

_Il lança un regard surpris a la femme._

_- Mais ... Ses parents avaient pas dit qu'ils n'avaient, je cite "jamais vu cet enfant de leur vie" et qu'il "ne devait surement être qu'une connaissance de leur fils avec qui il devait passer la soirée" ?  
>- Et c'est vous qui parlez de tact ?<br>- Quoi, c'est pas moi, c'est eux !_

_Ce fut comme l'effet d'une douche froide. Qu'ils ne reconnaissent pas leur fils adoptif, passe encore, un train pouvait défigurer n'importe qui, mais ils savaient que Kazu et moi étaient ensemble ce soir-là ! Ils n'auraient pas oublié leur fils comme ... J'abandonnais mes réflexions dont je ne voyais pas la fin. Père et Mère importaient peu. Kazu était le seul dans mes pensées._

_- Boarf, répondit l'infirmière, l'autre jour, 3 hommes se sont bien présentés étant chacun le "mari" du même cadavre, alors après ...  
>- J'm'en rappelle pas.<br>- C'était votre jour de congé.  
>- Nan, j'ai loupe ça ?<br>- Excusez-moi._

_Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi, ayant apparemment oublie ma présence._

_- Je pourrai voir ..._

_L'homme me fit une grimace et se mit à fouiller dans ses énormes casiers._

_-T'es sur de toi gamin ? C'est pas beau à voir ...  
>- Je veux voir mon frère. S'il vous plait.<br>- J'vais te le montrer, mais faudra pas chouiner après. Sakana-san, amène-lui un sac._

_La femme afficha un air dégouté et me tendis un sac en plastique que je saisis, perplexe. Je ne pris conscience de son utilité que lorsqu'il tira un casier et qu'un cadavre démantelé apparu._

_Un haut-le-cœur me prit en sentant cette horrible odeur, mélange de sang, de chlore et de mort. Et malgré cet épouvantable parfum qui me prenait à la gorge, je ne pus m'empêcher d'essayer de trouver quelque chose, sur ce corps charcuté, qui me dirait que ce n'était pas Kazunari._

_Tout me criait le contraire. Malgré ses traits défigurés, malgré son bras manquant et malgré ma stupide espérance au fait que je rêvais encore, je ne pouvais que constater la présence de mon frère devant moi._

_Je tremblais violemment et mes jambes me lâchèrent pendant que je me vidais dans le sac. C'était fini. Kazunari Ninomiya était mort._

**~ Kumoma kara Sasu hikari Boku wo terasu yo ... ~**

Je l'installais dans son lit après l'avoir enlevé ses vêtements et fermais ses rideaux, puis sorti dans la cuisine pour me préparer un café. Serré de préférence. Je fis le tour de l'appartement, observant les photos. Des photos de lui, avec ses parents, avec des amis ... Mes yeux papillonèrent un peu en remarquant une photo de nous deux sur une commode du salon. 

**~ Sukoshizutsu Jimen kara Ukabiagatte yuku ... ~**

_Un flash blanc. Un autre. Des voix autour de moi, ainsi qu'un énorme mal de tête._

_C'est avec une très mauvaise impression de déjà-vu que j'ouvris les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt. Un plafond blanc ... Qu'est ce que je faisais a l'hôpital encore ? Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me redressais._

_Devant moi, plusieurs personnes en blouse blanche discutaient. Je me décidai à les appeler, puisque qu'apparemment personne ne m'avait remarque._

_-Euh ... Excusez-moi, que fais-je ici ? Je ne me rappelle de rien._

_Ils se retournèrent vers moi, le visage soudain éclaire. L'un d'eux s'approcha de moi et me serra les mains, un énorme sourire sur le visage._

_- Félicitation !  
>- ...Je suis papa ?<br>- ...Hein ?_

_Ses yeux brillaient d'incompréhension, et à vrai dire, je n'y voyais pas très clair non plus. "Félicitation", c'est quand on a une bonne nouvelle à annoncer, non ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre comme bonne nouvelle dans un hôpital ? ... Quoi qu'être père sans avoir de femme ou de petite-amie me paraissait louche quand même._

_- Ah non excusez-moi, j'ai du me tromper. En quoi devrais-je être ... Félicite ?  
>- Vous êtes un héros pour le pays entier !<br>- Ah ...  
>- Vous ne vous rappelez pas pourquoi ?<em>

_Il semblait déçu. Je secouais la tête._

_- Je ne suis pas Superman vous savez.  
>- Oh mais je sais ! Superman n'existe pas, lui.<br>- ...Hein ?  
>- Ah vous ne saviez pas ? Il vient d'une bande dessinée américaine en fait. Moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc quand je l'ai su.<em>

_Je soupirai fortement. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?_

_- Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait me dire ce que je fais dans un lit d'hôpital !  
>- Bouh ! Vous z'êtes pas commode.<br>- Akira-kun s'il te plait._

_Le jeune homme sursauta et, après un regard vers le médecin d'age mur dans son dos, fila plus vite que son ombre._

_- Veuillez l'excuser, il est encore stagiaire. De quoi vous rappelez-vous en dernier Sakurai-san ?  
>- J'étais ... Sur le quai de la gare avec Tamaki et ... Il y avait cet enfant qui ... Mon dieu l'enfant ! Il va bien ?<em>

_Il me regarda avec de grands yeux._

_- Je suis désole, mais il ..._

_Je n'entendis pas la fin de phrase, mettant rué dehors. Je bousculais les passants, dévalais les escaliers, manquant de tomber plus d'une fois. Ce n'est qu'arrivé dans le couloir que je me rendis compte qu'une fois arriver devant les portes que je ne savais pas le numéro de sa chambre. Une main se posa sur mon epaule. Le médecin semblait essoufflé et ria._

_- Vous m'avez couru après ?  
>- Vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir. Masaki-kun dort, il a besoin de repos. Vous aussi d'ailleurs.<br>- S'il vous plait, il faut que je le vois ... Je ne pourrai pas fermer l'œil avant de l'avoir vu.  
>- Monsieur Sakurai, voilà là un chantage bien enfantin ... Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.<em>

_Suivant ses pas, nous nous mimes à traverser les couloirs. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et toqua avant d'entrer. Une femme en sortie. Elle semblait très fatiguée, au vue des cernes sous ses yeux._

_-Que se passe-t-il docteur ?  
>-Rien de très important, rassurez-vous. C'est Sakurai-san qui aimerait voir votre fils.<em>

_Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle se recula en nous laissant passer. L'idée que cette femme me connaissait pour une quelconque raison qui m'était inconnue m'effleura à peine l'esprit. Dans la pièce, sur une chaise, un homme aux traits marqués semblait dormir. Mon œil dévia vers le lit. Masaki-kun, comme l'avait appelé le médecin, dormait à poings fermés, un sourire béat sur le visage._

_Je ne pus m'empêcher une bouffée de haine emplir mon cœur. Pourquoi était-il vivant ? Pourquoi lui avait donc laissé sa chance à lui ? C'était injuste ! Kazu n'avait rien demandé lui ! Il aurait dû vivre et grandir comme n'importe quel enfant !_

_Quelque chose d'humide coula sur ma joue et je reconnus le manque que créait l'absence de mon frère que j'avais maladroitement tenté de contenir ces derniers mois. Il fallait bien que ça sorte un jour, me mis-je à penser alors que je m'accroupis près du lit et cachais mon visage dans les draps blancs._

_J'entendis des chuchotements, des bruits de pas et une porte qui se fermait. Ils étaient partis sans moi ? Je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à chercher pourquoi, aussi je continuai à pleurer contre la couverture._

_Une main se logea dans mes cheveux et me caressa la tête doucement. Surpris, je constatai que l'enfant s'était réveillé. Il me regardait qu'un air calme et serein. Absolument pas le regard d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Il me sourit, tendis son autre main pour essuyer mes yeux._

_Trop surpris, je le vis se lever du lit et venir m'enlacer avant de baiser mon front._

_-Hey, faut pas pleurer ! Je suis là moi !_

_Je croisai son regard et fus choqué d'y découvrir cette étincelle de malice qui illuminait autrefois les yeux de Kazu._

_- Kaz...  
>- Masaki.<br>- He ?  
>- Ton petit frère maintenant, ce sera Masaki-kun. Prends soin de lui comme de moi s'il te plait.<em>

_Je ne croyais pas aux esprits. Encore moins aux réincarnations ou les trucs du genre. Pourtant je ne pus qu'hôcher la tête et lui rendre son étreinte. Ce rire si distinct se mit à résonner contre les murs._

_- Là, là, c'est fini.  
>- Pars pas Kazu, reste s'il te plait ...<br>- Je m'en vais Shô-chan.  
>- Non ! Reste ...<br>- Je m'en vais. Et tu vas me promettre de prendre soin de ce petit. Je ne serais jamais très loin, d'accord ?_

_Sur le coup, j'avais trouvé logique d'approuver ses paroles et de lui promettre. Je sentis son petit corps s'affaisser soudain. Le petit s'était rendormi. Je le reposais dans le lit et me mit à le veiller._

**~ Ryoute hiroge Sora wo tonde ...~**

Je finis par lâcher la photo du regard avant de me rendre compte d'autre chose. Il y avait des photos de son entourage un peu partout. Mais son colocataire ? Je fouillais un peu plus avant de me rendre compte à l'évidence. Il n'y avait qu'un lit dans l'appartement. 

**~ Machi ga chiisaku natte ...~**

_Je toquai à la porte et aussitôt, un visage apparut à la fenêtre d'à cote. Je fis un sourire à la tête radieuse qui me faisait face. Le visage disparu et la porte s'ouvrit. Avant de comprendre quoi que se soit, je me retrouvais assis sur le canapé du salon avec une boule de poil qui tentait de m'étouffer. Sa mère apparut dans l'encadrement de la cuisine._

_- Masaki-kun tu lâches Sakurai-san !  
>- Maiiiiiiiiis ! J'veux un calin moi !<em>

_Je calmais le rire qui montait dans ma gorge et je l'installais mieux sur mes genoux et lui caresser les cheveux. Il se calma et ferma les yeux en se blottissant contre moi. Aiba-san revint avec deux tasses de thé et un verre de jus d'orange._

_- Masaki-kun, tu as 12 ans, tu viens d'entrer au collège, tu pourrais être un peu plus mature !  
>- Nah ! Dis Shô-chan tu pourras m'aider pour mes maths ?<br>- Hum, c'est pas mon point fort ...  
>- Pleaaaaase ! Je serai sage, Sakurai-sensei !<em>

_Aiba-san pouffa et je me retins de faire de même. Masaki-kun, fier de lui, descendit de mes genoux pour boire son verre._

_- Et vos études Sakurai-san ? Vous en êtes ou ?  
>- 4eme année. Dans deux ans je pourrais enseigner dans les collèges et lycées.<br>- Oh oh oh ! Tu voudras bien être mon professeur diiiiiis ?  
>- Je ne choisis pas Masaki-kun, je vais là où on me dis d'aller tu sais.<br>- Zut, ç'aurait été drôle de t'avoir comme professeur ... J'aurais jamais été puni !  
>- Rêve pas, je t'aurais puni comme n'importe quel autre élève si tu aurais fait l'idiot !<br>- He ? Sérieux ? Moh, t'es pas drole Shô-chan !  
>- Je sais. Alors tes maths ?<em>

_Il me fit un grand sourire et fila dans sa chambre chercher ses affaires. Sa mère soupira en le regardant courir._

_- Je suis désolée du travail qu'il vous donne.  
>- Mais non, c'est un plaisir de m'occuper de lui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un frère, c'est amusant.<br>- Ah ce propos ... L'autre jour je suis tombée sur un vieux journal ..._

_Elle se mit à fixer sa tasse, anxieuse. Inquiet, je m'approchai d'elle._

_- Que se passe-t-il ?  
>- C'était un article parlant de deux enfants qui jouaient dans un quai de gare laissée à l'abandon ...<em>

_Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en une grimace silencieuse._

_- Je m'en souviens.  
>- Votre ami ... Et Masaki-kun ... Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi un parfait inconnu avait sauvé mon fils. Maintenant que je connais la raison, je comprends un peu mieux. Vous n'avez pas voulu voir quelqu'un mourir de la même façon que votre ami n'est-ce pas ?<br>- ...Pour être exact, je ne me souviens absolument pas l'avoir sauvé. Deux ans que tout le monde me félicite et m'admire pour avoir sauté sur ces rails, mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir. J'ai vu le train arriver, puis le trou noir et je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. Mais vous devez avoir raison, ça devait être quelque chose comme ça.  
>- Vous teniez beaucoup à votre ami ?<em>

_Je levai les yeux vers le plafond alors qu'un petit silence s'installait. Je finis par ouvrir la bouche._

_- Comme un frère.  
>- Alors s'il vous plait ... Ne regardez pas Masaki-kun.<br>- He ?  
>- Ne le regardez pas comme si vous voyez votre ami à sa place. Ce n'est pas agréable d'entendre ça j'imagine, mais il est bel et bien mort. Masaki-kun est vivant. Et il n'est que lui-même. Alors pensez à lui comme l'enfant qu'il est et non comme celui qu'aurait été votre ami s'il était encore vivant.<em>

_J'ouvris la bouche et la fixais, surpris. Il était vrai qu'il m'était arrivé de penser comme ça quelque fois ... Voir assez souvent ... Mais Masaki-kun n'avait rien à voir avec Kazu. J'avais fini par comprendre que la scène de l'hôpital n'avait été qu'un tour de mon imagination, additionnée à la fatigue et aux médicaments. Pourtant j'avais tenu cette promesse et continue à m'occuper de ce garçon auquel je m'étais très rapidement attaché._

_Je relevais la tête et vis son regard. Une mère anxieuse pour son fils. Je n'avais jamais vu cette lumière dans les yeux de Mère._

_-J'ai trouvéééé !_

_Masaki-kun revint en courant et s'étala sur la moquette. Sa mère cria et s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever. Masaki-kun riait aux éclats et Aiba-san soupira avant de le sermonner de ne pas courir dans les couloirs. Je souris._

**~Kimi no Hora egao sagashite~**

Il était seul dans l'appartement ? Mais pourquoi ? Avait-il inventé cette histoire de colocataire ? Pour quelle raison ? Je mis fin à mes réflexions stupides en entendant des gémissements venir de la chambre. Je souris et entrouvris la porte. Avant de me figer sur place.

-...Ka...Kazu ?

**~Machi ga chiisaku natte**

**Kimi no Hora egao sagashite**

**Ah yume demo ii kara~**


	4. Chapter 4

Partie 4 : **Wasurerarenai **(_Arashi_) 

~ **Nagai yume no owari no sono mukou ni  
>Hitotsu hitotsu bokura wa hanareteku …<strong> ~

Aiba s'était réveillé tout doucement, la tête lourde. Que faisait-il dans son lit ? Au vu de la lumière qui dépassait des stores, il devait être encore trop tôt pour aller dormir. Mais quand il essaya de se redresser, sa tête lui lança affreusement et il fût obligé de se rallonger. Il se mit à pleurnicher pour passer le temps.

- Wah, je m'ennuie et j'peux même pas me lever ... Ma console est trop loin ... Où est Nino quand on a besoin de lui ? Et j'ai faim aussi ... Veux une aspirine, j'ai mal a la tête ...

Un pouffement le fit sursauter, et il vit son meilleur ami le regarder avec des yeux moqueurs.

- Je te manque à ce point ?  
>- Aide-moi à me lever ...<p>

Nino pouffa un peu plus et se rapporcha de lui en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Alors ta journée ? Demanda piteusement Masaki en comprenant que son ami ne ferai rien pour l'aider.  
>- Je suis en pleine forme ! Ca fais du bien de se reposer de temps en temps. Et toi ?<br>- Bah ... Je m'en rappelle plus ... J'etais avec Sakurai-sensei et ...

Masaki se stoppa dans sa phrase et des larmes vinrent mouiller ses yeux. Nino, surpris, bougea sa main devant lui.

- Aiba-chan, ça ne va pas ? Il s'est passe quelque chose ?

Le plus grand se mit à gémir et enfouit sa tête sous la couette. Cette fois il s'inquieta vraiment. Son corps s'illumina faiblement et il se logea contre son ami, sous la couette lui aussi.

-Aiba-chan ...  
>-Le ... Train et ... Sakurai-sensei ...<br>-He ? Tu parle de ton accident ?  
>-Non ! Du tiens !<p>

S'il était encore vivant, Nino aurait perdu immédiatement perdu toutes ses couleurs.

-Du ... Mien ?  
>-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais Sakurai-sensei ? Si j'aurais su, je ... Et moi qui parle sans arrêt de lui ! Je suis désolé Nino ! J'suis désolé ! <p>

~ **Miagereba mou shiroi sora ni fuyu no hizashi takaku mau  
>Akireru hodo kimi wo... wasurerarenai …<strong> ~

Il le regarda interdit. Il était censé dire quoi la ? Puisqu'aucune phrase ne lui vint à l'esprit, il se contenta de lui frotter automatiquement le dos en lui baisant le front. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter le nombre de pleurs d'Aiba qui se cala un peu plus contre l'oreiller. Il sursauta brusquement en entendant la voix tremblante de Shô.

-Ka... Kazu ?

Nino écarquilla les yeux et disparut aussitôt à la vue du professeur et de voler jusqu'à traverser le plafond. Aiba, ne sentant plus son ami dans son dos, se redressa en pleurnichant, sans se rendre compte de la présence de Sakurai.

-Nino-chan ? T'es où ?

Il parcouru la piece des yeux et se raidit en voyant l'intrus.

-Sa ... Sakurai-sensei ?  
>-Tu ... Tu vas mieux ? Je t'ai amene ici ... Tu t'étais évanoui et ... Mais que ... Kazu, ici ?<p>

Masaki se mordit la lèvre en regardant le parquet, se sachant incapable de mentir. Un silence s'installa, pesant et tendu. Le visage de Shô blanchissait à mesure que les secondes passait.

-Nan c'est pas possible hein ? Les fantômes ça ...

Il se tut en remarquant les larmes qui coulaient toujours des yeux de son élève, et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés, puis sortit un mouchoir de sa poche. Aiba se moucha bruyamment, essuyant ensuite ses larmes sans pour autant lever les yeux vers son professeur. Les minutes continuerent de filer, aucun n'osant aborder la conversation.

Aiba continuait de fixer le vide, troublé. Sakurai, pour tenter de le faire réagir, passa sa main devant ses yeux pour le faire réagir. Aiba ouvrit soudainement la bouche.

-Ne Nino-chan, t'en a pas envie de puis tout ce temps ? Vas y, prends mon corps ...  
>-He ? Qu'est ce que ...<p>

Il vit une auréole blanche le recouvrir et des larmes tombèrent à flots sur ses joues.

-Masaki-kun ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il tourna la tête, leurs regards se croisant. Les bras d'Aiba s'enroulèrent brusquement autour du cou de Sakurai et sa tête se nicha contre son épaule.

-Putain qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué Shô-chan~ !

~ **Katayoseta fuyu no michi dare yori mo chikaku ni kanjita  
>Itsumo soba ni ita toki wo wasurete<br>Kuchizuketa nukumori wa yawarakaku kiete shimau kara  
>Kogoete shimau yo kokoro made …<strong> ~

Shô écarquilla les yeux.

-Kazu ?  
>-Vi.<br>-Ka ... Zu ...  
>-Vui.<br>-Mais que ... Et ... Y a ... Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
>-Ah ça c'est Aiba-chan, il est trop sensible. Tu vas bien ?<br>-Euh oui et ... C'est n'importe quoi.  
>-De quoi ?<br>-Bah ... Tout ça ! C'est pas possible ...  
>-Tu affirme que je suis une hallucination et qu'Aiba-chan est en train de simuler ? Lui, qui pique un fard dès qu'il essaye de mentir ?<br>-Eum ... Mais ... Tu es mort !  
>- Nan, sans blague, je n'avais pas remarqué ! Si c'est pour dire des conneries de ce genre, ta gueule.<p>

Shô grimaça et le serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Ninomiya plongea les longues mains d'Aiba dans ses cheveux et s'appliqua à les décoiffer méticuleusement. Encore un de leur silence tranquille dont ils avaient tant besoin ... Kazu finit par briser le silence.

- Je suis content, tu as tenu ta promesse.  
>- Hm ?<br>- Tu t'es occupé d'Aiba-chan comme je te l'avais demandé.  
>- ...Et toi ? Tu étais là ?<br>- Tout le temps. Je suis resté avec lui en le regardant grandir.  
>- Mais, il te ...<br>- Il me voit, oui. Ce serait de famille apparement ... Ses parents ne m'ont jamais vu pourtant.  
>- Et ... Pourquoi lui ?<br>- Pourquoi lui quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé, par un concours de circonstance complétement pas normal, obligé de t'occuper de lui ? Parce qu'il a failli finir comme moi ! Parce qu'il était à ça de mourir … Et tu bougeais pas d'un pouce …  
>- Je l'ai sauvé !<br>- Faux ! C'est MOI qui l'ai sauvé ! Toi tu n'as rien fait ! 

~ **Hitori yubi wo kajikamu te de nigireba  
>Tairinai ondo wa kimi ga kureta mono to shitta…<strong> ~

Shô sentait les ongles d'Aiba s'enfoncer dans son crâne et grimaça. Il caressa son dos, tentant de se calmer.

- C'est toi qui l'as sauvé ?  
>- J'ai dû emprunter ton corps, c'est vrai. Mais fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose !<br>- Donc, à l'hôpital … Tu étais encore là ? Tu t'es servi de Masaki-kun pour me parler ?  
>- Tu crois que je fais quoi là …<br>- Mais si c'est si facile, pourquoi t'as pas cherché à me reparler après ? Et puis je t'ai bien vu tout à l'heure, pourquoi ? Et aussi … Kazu, ça va pas ?

Il s'était écarté et recroquevillé, la main sur le cœur, et l'auréole commença à s'éteindre. Shô tendis sa main, qu'il claqua en signe de désapprobation.

- Le corps Aiba-chan arrive à sa limite, je dois partir Shô-chan.  
>- Quoi ? Nan ! Reste s'il te plait ! J'ai tellement de choses à te demander encore !<br>- Il va mourir si je reste.  
>- Je … Et quand il ira mieux, on pourra encore ?<p>

Ninomiya sourit et secoua la tête.

-C'est un adieu Shô-chan. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre soin du baka dont je suis amoureux et d'oublier mon existence, hm ?  
>-He ? Que …<p>

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent soudainement et Nino força le passage de la bouche de son frère. Celui-ci, complètement choqué, ne fit rien pour le repousser. Le plus jeune sourit pendant le baiser. Une larme coula, et un cri retenti. 

~ **Umi shii keredo saigo miseta ano egao itoshikute  
>Kono mune tsukisasaru... wasurerarenai…<strong> ~

Sakurai se retrouva propulsé au sol, sonné. C'était quoi, ça ? Il leva les yeux, vers le corps d'Aiba qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Kaz…  
>-Je suis désolé !<br>-…Quoi ?  
>-Excusez-moi ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je recommencerais plus promis !<br>-Masaki-kun ?

Aiba planta ses yeux dans les siens, les joues encore rouges et les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Vui ?  
>-C'est vraiment toi …<br>-Euh … C'est normal que je trouve votre question bizarre ?  
>-Où est Kazu ?<br>-Kaz … Nan, finalement celle là l'est encore plus. Vous vous sentez bien Saku… He ? Pourquoi vous pleurez ?

De longs sillons humides s'étaient mis à couler le long des joues de Shô. Aiba se mit à gesticuler.

-Quoi ? J'ai dis une bêtise ? Aaaaah excusez-moi j'suis désolé ! Euh tenez, des mouchoirs …

Sans un mot, Sakurai les prit et se moucha, avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains et continuer à pleurer silencieusement. Masaki, dans un élan de courage, s'approcha et l'enlaça dans le but de le bercer comme le faisait autrefois sa mère lorsqu'il était enfant. Sauf qu'au moment où le contact se produisit, les larmes tombèrent brusquement de ses yeux. Il ressenti une douleur immense au cœur … Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il se pelotonna un peu plus contre le professeur qui le prit dans ses bras. Ils pleurèrent ensemble pendant des heures, avant que la fatigue ne les emporte au pays des rêves. 

~** Itsumademo kakaeteta kawariyuku hibi no katasumi de  
>Kimi wo sagashiteta ano hi no mama de<br>Piriodo no kanata zutto nagai fuyu ga megurikuru tabi  
>Atsumete shimau yo namida made … <strong>~

-Masaki-kun, tu es lent !  
>-Mais~ C'est lourd !<br>-Attends je vais t'aider.

Masaki le remercia avec un grand sourire et lui tendit sa boite. Shô la prit d'une main et haussa un sourcil.

-Tu te ficherai pas de moi par hasard ?  
>-Un petit peu seulement !<br>-Sale gosse.

Aiba se mit à rire et prit ses sacs pour les trainer dans la maison. Ils y passèrent un long moment, mais quand 19 heures sonna, les affaires du plus jeune étaient enfin rangées dans sa nouvelle chambre. Pour fêter ça, Sakurai parti chercher deux bières. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il ne vit personne.

-Masaki-kun ? T'es où ?  
>-Dans t a chambre !<p>

Surpris, il s'y rendit, les canettes à la main. Aiba était assis sur le lit et fixait le sol, pensif.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?  
>-La porte était entrouverte alors j'ai voulu jetter un œil … Et j'ai vu ça …<p>

Shô tourna la tête vers l'endroit que montrait Masaki du doigt, et blanchit. Là, sur un coin du bureau, un cadre noir où reposait une photo de lui et Kazu lors de son 20ème anniversaire.

-Le garçon à coté de toi, c'est ton frère nan ?  
>-Ou… Ouai.<br>-C'est bizarre ... J'ai l'impression de le connaître.

Le professeur failli en perdre ses bières. Il ne répondit rien et s'assit lui aussi sur le lit. Aiba lui prit une canette des mains et un bu une gorgée.

-C'est vraiment vague, mais son visage me dit quelque chose ... Et sa me réchauffe le cœur.  
>-Tu devrais oublier ça. Il est mort avant que l'on se rencontre.<p>

Après tout Kazu avait voulu qu'Aiba l'oublie. C'était pas pour qu'il se rappelle de tout 4 mois plus tard, alors que lui même venait juste de se rendre compte ses sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son élève ... Masaki émit un cri qui le fit sursauter.

-Ah ! Je sais !  
>-Tu sais quoi ?<br>-Où je l'ai vu ! En primaire je me faisais souvent racketter par des élèves plus grands que moi après l'école. Un jour il nous a vu, il les a tabassé et après il m'a offert une glace.  
>-…Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas …<br>-Je t'avoue que sur le coup il m'a vraiment foutu les jetons, et je me suis mis à pleurer quand il m'a donné la glace. Mais je lui suis reconnaissant maintenant. Qui sait jusqu'où ces abrutis seraient allés pour s'amuser avec moi …

Shô fixa Masaki, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire rêveur. Si son frère s'était occupé de lui comme ça pendant toutes ces années, et avait pu admirer son visage heureux durant tout ce temps, par étonnant qu'il en soit tombé amoureux. Lui-même l'était d'ailleurs pour la même raison … Aiba remarqua l'air pensif de son nouveau colocataire et en profita pour attraper discrètement l'oreiller … Et lui administrer un coup phénoménal. Sakurai en tomba à terre, et à moitié assomé, se mit à hurler.

-Masaki-kun revient ici tout de suite !

Mais celui-ci c'était déjà enfuit loin dans la maison, riant aux éclats. Au dessus d'eux, une ombre veillait, le sourire aux lèvres, la larme à œil. 

~ **Wasurerarenai  
>Katayoseta fuyu no michi dare yori mo chikaku ni kanjita<br>Itsumo soba ni ita toki wo wasurete  
>Kuchizuketa nukumori wa yawarakaku kiete shimau kara<br>Kogoete shimau yo kokoro made …** ~


End file.
